


Morning

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Keegan/Sergei [4]
Category: Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i love this game, it's just so sweet, who doesn't love cuddles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Sergei has a choice: Get out of bed or stay in it with Keegan.Pure fluffy goodness.
Relationships: Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men)
Series: Keegan/Sergei [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Morning

This was a predicament.

On one hand, Sergei should get up and do his morning routine like he always did. Exercise, shower, dress, eat what was available, and do whatever needed to be done around the base.

On the other hand…

Keegan was still fast asleep using his flesh shoulder as a pillow. In theory, Sergei probably could slip away without waking him, but honestly, he didn’t want to.

The sleeping arraignment was new, only a few days, and every morning Sergei faced this decision. He always chose to stay. Once Keegan woke, then he’d being his morning routine. It was later than it used to be, and it made him fidgety. The KGB training was hard wired.

Still, he liked the press of Keegan’s smaller frame against his larger. He liked listening to the sound of soft breathing and the tickle of breath that danced across his bare skin. Watching his partner sleep wasn’t too bad either. Sleeping Keegan was cute, even with his mouth hanging open. He was always cute, though, and pretty.

That was the first thing Sergei had thought upon seeing Keegan for the first time. The second thing was ‘trouble’. The pretty ones were always trouble. Then Agent Hunter had saddled up to shamelessly flirt. He’d watched the display more times than he’d ever wanted to, so he’d left the bar going to find a seat. Imagine his surprise when the cutie had plopped down in the chair beside him. Spoke fluent Russian too.

Sergei carefully tucked lose hair back behind Keegan’s ear. His fingers ghosted over the scarred eye usually covered. He had been right in the end. The pretty ones were always trouble.

There was a sharp intake of breath and an exhale as Keegan started to stir. His arms moved to wrap around Sergei’s neck, lips pressing lazily against his jaw line. Sergei pulled him tighter turning his head to catch those lips with his own.

Morning kisses were another reason to wait for Keegan. The fidgety feeling was annoying, but it would eventually go away making this his new normal and Sergei found he didn’t mind that much.


End file.
